


Take Your Daughter Into Battle Day

by AlexiaBlackbriar13



Series: lexi’s season 8 fics [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: But y'all wanted me to post it anyway lol, Crisis AU, Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Didn't finish it before Crisis, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Humor, I wrote this just after 8x01, Mentioned Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak - Freeform, Still isn't entirely complete, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaBlackbriar13/pseuds/AlexiaBlackbriar13
Summary: (Crisis AU)Oliver and Mia are trying to keep her identity secret from the other superheroes as Crisis begins, saying that she's a Green Arrow from E-20 called Maya. But after their first huge team battle, Barry and Kara quickly notice something is up between them - and the truth unfolds.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: lexi’s season 8 fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538746
Comments: 15
Kudos: 183





	Take Your Daughter Into Battle Day

**Author's Note:**

> so. wrote this... just after arrow 8x01? never finished it before crisis aired. so it's not canon-compliant and instead quite AU. i somehow managed to predict how mia would end up in the present though which is FUN. it's sort of complete? but not really. but y'all wanted me to post it anyway so.... here it is!!!

“Well, that was a _disaster_.”

Oliver throws back his hood and runs a hand through his sweaty hair, shooting an irritated look at Barry as the speedster zips past him into STAR Labs’ cortex with a flash of yellow lightning and makes that snarky comment. _Disaster_ is putting it lightly. Their teams and the teams from all the other Earths were so uncoordinated in their first battle against the Anti-Monitor that they achieved nothing - in fact, several of their forces have been badly injured and almost died, so they’ve taken steps back rather than forwards. The Monitor was not pleased with their performances. He left Oliver in charge of the Earth-1 forces while leaving to pick up the last warriors who will be fighting for their cause from Earth-52.

He sent the Legends, Batwoman and Team Arrow to the Waveriver to do anti-matter sweeps in case the Anti-Monitor is setting up traps for them. Cisco is with them helping out with tech, but the rest of Team Flash is here with them at STAR Labs. They trail in behind Oliver along with Kara, who is supporting her sister, since Alex is one of the people who sustained an injury during the fight.

“Yes, you’re right, it was. Thanks to _you_ , mostly,” a fierce voice replies to the speedster. “Don’t think we didn’t notice you completely ignoring Green Arrow’s order to back up White Canary just so you could have your hero moment and try and blast the Anti-Monitor with lightning - which utterly failed.”

Oliver tries to smother his smirk of amusement, turning his head minutely to see the owner of the voice. Behind Kara, Barry and all the other heroes, is his daughter from the future. He nearly passed out when first seeing Mia as a grown-up 21-year-old when she appeared in front of him suddenly in a time shift. He was simply overwhelmed with awe and fear and astonishment. For a fleeting moment, he thought he was looking at Felicity, until Mia’s eyes widened and she asked in disbelief, “Dad?”

He’s startled out of his musings by Barry bristling and arguing back, “Hey, at least I _did_ help other people. You just stuck with Oliver the entire time!”

That’s true. Mia didn’t leave his side throughout the fight. They fought back to back for most of it, covering each other. But Barry is also right - there was an instant where Batwoman needed assistance and Mia had the chance to help… but instead focused solely on protecting him. Of course, the others don’t know why. They don’t know Mia is his daughter. They think her name is Maya, and that she’s Earth-20’s Green Arrow.

“We’re both archers, we have to have each other’s backs,” Mia defends herself, standing up against Barry with a glint of determination in her eyes, and no hint of fear.

“You’d think the two of you were handcuffed together,” Kara huffs, obviously agreeing with Barry. 

“Enough,” Oliver orders sharply. Everybody turns to him, Barry and Kara narrowing their eyes nad Mia just rolling her eyes, backing away to start pacing restlessly. “Yes, that battle… could have gone a lot better. But now we know what we need to improve on. There’s a lot to do before the next fight.”

He relays commands to everybody, using comms to contact the Waverider squad to issue orders to them as well. As Oliver is checking over Alex’s wound and directing Kara to take her to the infirmary, Barry catches his eye and looks pointedly towards Mia, questioning silently if Oliver is going to talk to her about her behavior. He nods.

As soon as they’re alone in the STAR Labs cortex, all the other heroes having departed to perform their own duties, Oliver checks the monitors to make sure that their conversation will be private. Mia is still pacing on the other side of the room, restless. Taking a couple of seconds to watch her, Oliver is overcome with emotion again. Mia is wonderful, and courageous, and so like Felicity and him - a perfect hybrid of the two of them, a spitting image of her mother and scarily like her father in personality - that it makes his heart ache. The thought that he never gets to return home to raise the amazing girl in front of him is… unthinkable. Unforgivable.

Exhaling, Oliver shrugs off his quiver and clears his throat to get her attention. “Mia.”

She whips around, instincts on fire. The ferocity in her gaze startles him, but she soon softens when she examines his expression. “Are you going to give me a lecture?” Mia sighs.

Oliver crosses his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow at her. “Do you want a lecture?”

“No. But I suspect I’m getting one anyway. Can we get it over with now so we can focus on the mission at hand?” The sarcastic tone of her voice grinds on his nerves, but Oliver knows that she’s inherited that trait from him and Felicity. It actually makes him quite proud - Mia is intelligent, sharp and quick-witted, just like her mom, and not willing to put up with any shit, just like him.

Glancing away in frustration, Oliver crosses the room to lean against the counter, patting the spot beside him. His daughter regards him cautiously and slowly places her bow down, swinging off her quiver, before joining him. Her hip bumps against his and Oliver resists the urge to pull Mia into an embrace - he can’t very well start hugging her when he needs to give her a serious talking to.

“You need to be more careful,” he admonishes her gently. “You’re making it way too obvious that you have an ulterior motive in helping fight Crisis. The others are getting suspicious that you keep insisting on being with me and I can tell that they’re beginning to think that your cover story is fake.”

“I do have an ulterior motive, and I did tell you the cover story is weak,” Mia points out. Oliver can’t argue with that - she did. He was the one who came up with the Earth-20 alternate Green Arrow cover. She wanted to tell everybody her true identity from the moment they arrived.

“You know why we need the cover story,” Oliver says, turning to face her properly. Lifting a hand, he sweeps some of his daughter’s thick blonde hair behind her shoulder. Mia has been keeping her hood down and head bowed, with her hair hanging over her face, in an effort to use it as a sort of shield. Her eyes flicker up to meet his and he’s once again taken back by how beautifully green they are. “The moment Barry, Kara and Sara find out who you really are and why you’re here, they’ll be dragging you back onto the Waverider and taking you back to 2040, anti-matter barrier not-withstanding, or locking you in a STAR Labs cell to stop you from interfering.”

Mia raises her chin stubbornly. “They can’t stop me.”

“Unless you’ve got Kryptonite and anti-Speed Force arrows in that quiver of yours, you’re not going to be able to take on Barry and Kara. And you may have been trained by Nyssa, but I doubt you could beat Sara in a one-on-one,” Oliver responds, lips ticking up into a fond smile. “Look, I’m against you being here, but I know I can’t stop you - I’ll probably suffer from a heart attack later when things get even dicier - and you can’t just be my personal bodyguard. You have to be a team player.”

“Yeah, yeah, I don’t play well with others,” Mia rolls her eyes. “William’s told me the same thing multiple times. I promise I’ll _try_ , but you have to know that I will do whatever it takes to save you above anything and everything else.”

“Don’t let the others hear you say that,” he warns. “If Sara hears you mention _anything_ about changing timelines, she’ll be on your ass.”

“Everything surrounding the events of Crisis is in flux at the moment. Changing the timeline wouldn’t be very difficult.”

“Which is precisely why you need to be careful. One wrong move and you could erase yourself from existence.”

Mia goes quiet. She appears pensive. Oliver’s heart jackrabbits in his chest; she has the same little crinkle between her eyebrows that Felicity has when she’s deep in thought. It still takes his breath away how similar his wife and grown daughter are in appearance. Her voice is small when she finally replies, “If I have to sacrifice myself to save you, I’ll do it.”

Oliver’s throat thickens and his heart skips a beat. “Don’t you dare say that,” he croaks. “Don’t you even _think_ of doing that.”

“Why not?” she fires back. “You would do the same for me!”

“That’s _different_!”

“How!? How is that different!?”

“Because you’re my -”

Before he gets to finish his sentence, Mia is lunging across the room to grab her bow and quiver, and is shooting an arrow at lightning speed over to the doorway. The green-tipped arrow lodges into the frame with a thunking noise, and triggers a quiet yelp from just beyond it. Oliver exhales shakily, taking a step back as his daughter nocks another arrow with a murderous expression and stalks towards the door, moving until she can see who is on the other side of it. Their conversation has been listened in on. Oliver dreads to think about what they’ve figured out from overhearing his and Mia’s interaction.

“You know, it’s rude to eavesdrop,” Mia deadpans, lowering her bow.

Oliver rocks his head back in disbelief when Barry and Kara slink into the room, looking sheepish to have been caught. Mia glares at them both before whipping around to face her father, her quirked eyebrow asking if he’s going to comment on their eavesdropping. Oliver nods, pinching at the bridge of his nose. Striding over to him, his daughter leans on the counter to watch the confrontation while the other archer moves toward the speedster and Kryptonian, who are now glancing between the two of them suspiciously with crossed arms.

“Do the two of you need something?” Oliver asks.

“To know what’s actually going on,” Kara answers firmly. “Especially between you two.” She waves her hand between Oliver and Mia. “Because whatever that is, it’s not one archer covering another’s back. It’s… closer.”

“Intimate,” Barry adds.

Oliver catches on to what they’re suggesting within half a second and almost gags. Behind him, Mia must have picked up on it as well because he actually hears her retch, jumping up to run out of the room to get to the closest sink.

“In case it’s escaped your notice, Barry, I’m happily married,” Oliver growls. “I love Felicity, and I would rather _die_ than cheat on her.”

Reappearing from the lab, Mia doesn’t even try to hide the disgusted look on her face as she pokes her father’s arm. “This? No. Never. Not ever, _ever_ going to happen. Ew. Ew ew ew.” 

“You can’t blame us for thinking something is going on!” Kara insists. “Because you - you are definitely not who you say you are.” She points at Mia rudely. “You’re lying about who you are, and why you are here. Everything Barry and I just overheard proves that. You shouldn’t be here.”

“I don’t disagree,” Oliver mutters under his breath.

“Hey, don’t you start again,” Mia complains.

Raising his hands into the surrender position, he replies, “You _know_ I don’t want you fighting in these battles!”

“You’re even more overprotective than Mom,” she huffs.

“Whoa, whoa!” Barry interrupts them. “One of you _needs_ explain to us what the hell is happening here? _Mom?_ How would Oliver know your mom? Are you another one of his secret kids?”

Mia snickers. Even Oliver has to cover his mouth to stifle his laughter. Barry has hit the nail on the head without even realizing it; Mia _is_ his secret child. She’s very secret and very hidden at the moment, currently a baby being cared for by Felicity out in their Bloomfield cabin. Barry and Kara don’t seem to find it funny, though, and instead appear to grow angry, glowering at them both. The secret kid thing was meant to be a joke on Barry’s part and he doesn’t get why they found it amusing.

His daughter tilts her head at him in a silent request and Oliver bows his head, giving her permission. Stepping forwards confidently, Mia switches her bow to her non-dominant hand and offers her dominant one out for Barry to shake. “You’re right. I have been lying about who I am, but only because Oliver convinced me it was the best course forward.”

“Throwing me under the bus, now?” Oliver teases.

“You’re the one who came up with the cover story,” Mia teases back. Turning her attention back to Barry and Kara, she introduces herself, “My name’s not Maya. It’s Mia.”

“Mia…?” Barry is searching for a last name.

Her lips tick up into a grin. Flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder, she responds, “Smoak. Mia Smoak.” Pausing in the face of their joint utter shock, Mia adds thoughtfully, “I guess technically it’s Smoak-Queen. But I go by Smoak. It’s safer that way… Mom says it makes me less of a target for anti-vigilante folk.”

Barry stutters. “You’re -” 

“Oliver and Felicity’s daughter from the future, yeah,” she smirks. “I’m from 2040. Apparently the Monitor thinks I play an important role in us winning Crisis, so he had Dad recruit me.”

Kara stares at her and then croaks, “I think I need to sit down.”

“I thought you said they’d encountered time travel before?” Mia asks her father with an amused snort.

Oliver shakes his head, entertained by how the other two heroes are taking this; they both look like they’ve had the wind knocked out of them in astonishment. “They have. Barry has up close and personal, numerous times. I guess they just never thought it would be possible for me to have a daughter.”

He digs around in his pockets to fish out the dog-earred photo he’s been carrying around for months now, since leaving the cabin. It’s of him and Felicity on the day Mia was born, the tiny infant cradled in her mom’s arms while Oliver supports her head and gazes lovingly at his two girls. Stepping towards Barry and Kara, he offers it hesitantly. When the speedster reaches out to take it, he can’t help but flinch, making Barry freeze in alarm. This picture is perhaps one of the most precious items that Oliver owns currently, and he would maim to protect it. Instead of handing it over, he twirls it around in his fingers and holds it out so they can peer down at it. Barry and Kara’s eyes bug out of their heads and their jaws drop even further.

Oliver exchanges a fond look with Mia. She smiles shyly back at him. She’s seen this photo before many, many times and knows how special it is. 

“We didn’t tell anybody Felicity was pregnant except John,” Oliver explains. “Back in May, we went into hiding before Mia was born, but then I got drafted for Crisis and - well. I never expected to be fighting to save the multiverse alongside my grown-up daughter from the future, but here we are.”

“Here we are indeed,” Mia echoes, grinning at him. “It’s been a pretty weird couple of months.”

“No kidding,” Barry replies in a mutter, running his hand over his aghast face.

“What’s going on in here?”

Oliver whips around to see Sara entering the cortex, looking impatient. She’s been running things from the Waverider mostly, so she hasn’t seen Mia yet. When she walks in and spots the blonde though, she does a double-take. Oliver can see her mouth contort to begin forming an ‘F’ syllable, probably about to call Mia by her mom’s name, but then Sara narrows her eyes and frowns in the realisation that this is a different woman.

“Everything okay?” he asks her.

“Yeah, I’ve just been trying to hail you for the last five minutes and you weren’t responding,” Sara responds, slowly turning her attention from Mia to Oliver. By doing so, her gaze flashes over Kara and Barry, who are still shaken to the bone by the reveal of Mia’s true identity, dumbfounded. “Why do those two look like they’ve just been slammed over the head with something heavy and been asked what the purpose of existence is?”

Oliver prepares himself to respond - because of all the heroes who will be adamant they need to return Mia to her timestream, Sara will be the most stubborn about it, so they preferably need to keep her secret from the Canary - but doesn’t get the chance to speak, because Barry steps forward and points at Mia insistently.

“That’s Oliver’s daughter from the future!” he shouts.

Sara doesn’t look at all surprised. Oliver is actually baffled that she doesn’t appear more amazed. “That makes sense,” she nods, glancing Mia over. “She does look an awful lot like Felicity. And with that quiver and bow, she’s definitely inherited Queen archer genes.”

“Do I _really_ look that much like Mom?” Mia asks, sounding delighted that so many people have told her this. Her enthusiasm is adorable and makes Oliver chuckle.

“Oh yeah, spitting image.” Sara crosses her arms over her chest, continuing to appraise her. “You’re here because the Monitor brought you here, I’m guessing, and not because Ollie pulled time travel out of his ass somehow?”

Mia scowls at her. “Yes, and I’m _not_ going back to 2040 until Crisis is over. You can’t make me.”

“Fair enough. Don’t really have time to take you back there anyway. And you’ve been helping during the battles from what I understand, so we could use you here.”

“How is your mind not blown right now?” Kara questions in disbelief, waving her arms wildly. “Oliver has a daughter! She’s from the future!”

Sara shoots her a weird look. “Why _would_ my mind be blown? I’m the captain of a timeship. There’s a Time Bureau - which my girlfriend is from - because time travel has been possible for years now. And there was always a high possibility that Oliver and Felicity would have another kid. They’re fantastic parents to William and I’m pretty sure Oliver has always wanted a baby, ever since he and Felicity got together in the first place.”

Kara and Barry blink confusedly at the archer. He shrugs. “It’s true. What did you need me for, Sara? Mia will be coming with, for whatever it is, by the way.”

Sara immediately snaps her attention back to the matter at hand, rubbing her palms together. “Right. The Monitor has got this strategy he wants to run by us, using these things called quantum towers that can fight anti-matter waves, but we need you to look over the plans before we put things in motion.”

“Of course.” He motions for Mia to follow as they stride out of the Cortex to where their portal to the Waverider has been set up. She instantly jumps up ready for action, bow back in her dominant hand and an excited, determined glint in her eyes. “Let’s go.”

“What about us?” Barry asks, gesturing between him and Kara.

“Geez, Dad wasn’t joking when he said that you’re all useless at saving the world without him telling you what you need to do,” Oliver hears Mia whisper to herself, and he chokes on a laugh because yes… that wasn’t a joke.

“Go join your teams,” he orders. “Oh, and, er - I would appreciate it if you kept Mia’s real identity a secret for now. We can’t afford any more distractions.”

“Yup, I’m Maya from Earth-20 if anybody asks,” Mia quips.

As the three of them depart side by side for the Waveriver, leaving two gaping flabbergasted superheroes behind, Oliver places his hand on his daughter’s arm and squeezes, gaining a smile from her.

Sara butts between the pair of archers, throwing her arms over their shoulders companionably. “How those two couldn’t see that you two are related is beyond me,” she comments.

“They thought Dad was cheating on Mom with me,” Mia snickers.

Sara bursts out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed xx
> 
> twitter @lexiblackbriar  
> tumblr @alexiablackbriar13


End file.
